ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Lewis (TV series)
Lewis is a British television detective drama produced for ITV. A spin-off from Inspector Morse, like that series it is set in Oxford. Kevin Whately reprises his characterRobert "Robbie" Lewis, who was Morse's sergeant in the original series. Lewis has now been promoted to detective inspector and is assisted by DS James Hathaway, portrayed by Laurence Fox, who is also promoted to Inspector in the eighth series airing in 2014. Following the broadcast of a pilot in 2006, a first series of three episodes was broadcast in February and March 2007. A second series of four episodes was broadcast in early 2008. A third series of four episodes was broadcast on ITV from March to April 2009. A fourth series was broadcast from 2 May 2010, a fifth series from 3 April 2011, and a sixth series from 16 May 2012, each again of four episodes. The seventh series was broadcast from 7 January to 11 February 2013, and consisted of three two-part stories. PBS broadcast the series as Inspector Lewis in the United States and Canada, as part of its Masterpiece Mystery series.1 In May 2012, after the show was renewed for a seventh series, Fox said it would be its last as both he and Whately wished to move on to other things23 On 10 February 2014, it was officially announced that the show would be returning for an eighth series of three two-part episodes with shooting starting in March 2014.4 Contents hide * 1 Cast * 2 Writers * 3 Locations * 4 Episodes * 5 Ratings * 6 Broadcast * 7 Time edits * 8 Notes * 9 References * 10 External links Castedit * Kevin Whately as Detective Inspector Robert Lewis - Widowed after his wife was killed in a hit and run car accident, Inspector Lewis is a workaholic. He often shows an uncanny intuition in solving murder cases. He is the father of two children, one of whom is his daughter Lynn (not seen) who is married and expecting a baby. He often shows an open disdain for what he feels is the arrogance of Oxford University's professors. * Laurence Fox as Detective Inspector James Hathaway - DI Hathaway is a very private person, often hiding his feelings or past to Lewis, even when it is relevant to a murder investigation. This tendency of Hathaway has caused some tension between the two. Educated in Cambridge, Hathaway is the more erudite of the two, often knowing the source of various quotes and obscure knowledge frequently cited by those being investigated. Prior to joining the police force, Hathaway had originally moved to Oxford to enter a Catholic seminary but left for reasons that are never made completely clear, though there are hints that it may have been over doubts about organised religion. Hathaway was a Detective Sergeant until the final series, scheduled to be completed in 2014, in which he is promoted to the rank of Detective Inspector following a short break from the police.5 * Clare Holman as Dr. Laura Hobson - A forensic pathologist. Romantic tensions exist between Dr. Hobson and Lewis. Hobson is single and childless, and like Lewis and Hathaway, is dedicated to her job to a point that it interrupts many of her personal plans. She and Lewis do become a couple during the series' seventh series. * Rebecca Front as Chief Superintendent Jean Innocent - The senior officer supervising Lewis and Hathaway. When Lewis returned from his overseas secondment Innocent was not convinced that Lewis would be of value but he proved himself to her on his first case. Innocent is frequently at odds with Lewis over his investigation style. Writersedit Colin Dexter, the author of the Inspector Morse novels, makes a very brief cameo appearance in several episodes, including one as a porter at Wadham College. The episode scripts follow Dexter's approach, but each of them is credited to one of several other writers including, most frequently, Russell Lewis, Alan Plater, and Stephen Churchett. The music for the series was composed by Barrington Pheloung, who created the music for the original Morse series.6 Locationsedit The majority of the series is filmed in and around Oxford. Some scenes are also filmed at Brunel University and parts of Ealing. Episodesedit Main article: List of Lewis episodes Ratingsedit Broadcastedit In the United States, all episodes of Lewis are and were originally shown on PBS on Masterpiece Mystery! except for the pilot, which was shown on the earlier series Mystery! in 2006. The numbering of the episodes on PBS is slightly different from ITV. Series 1 was broadcast as "Series I" in 2008. However, all of series 2 and episodes 1-3 of series 3 were broadcast as "Series II" in 2009. Episode 4 of series 3 and all of series 4 were broadcast as "Series III" in 2010. Series 5 was shown as "Series IV" in 2011, series 6 as "Series V" in 2012, and final series 7 as "Series VI" in 2013. Lewis is shown in Canada on Knowledge Network, a public service channel in British Columbia. In Australia, Lewis is on Channel Seven, 7TWO and UKTV. In New Zealand it is shown on Prime and UKTV Time editsedit PBS owns the exclusive rights to both broadcast Lewis and to manufacture DVDs for North America. This is in contrast to Inspector Morse, which was commissioned by the British company Carlton Television (originally Central Independent Television) and which included all original broadcast footage, even if that footage was edited on North American TV stations. PBS edits 10 minutes out of every Lewis episode so that it fits into the 90 minute Masterpiece Mystery time slot; this includes a preview of the episode's contents narrated by Alan Cumming before the episode and commercials for other PBS programs at the end of this slot. In at least one episode this has resulted in a baffling resolution to the plot because a vital clue has been edited out. Additionally, the credit music is abruptly cut for this purpose. For the pilot, Inspector Lewis 1, and Inspector Lewis 2 DVD sets, PBS Home Video releases what was broadcast on-air in the US as opposed to the UK DVD content. However, for the new Inspector Lewis 3 DVD set, PBS Home Video has released the unedited UK version of the programmes contained in the set. Category:2006 television series debuts